Riesgo a la felicidad
by ladyalucard15
Summary: Byakuya le observaba pensando, aun sentado, en las mil cosas sobre lo que podía estar pensando Ichigo en aquellos momentos, tal vez en lo que acababa de suceder entre ambos. Sentimientos desconocidos, confusiones y una noche de pasión (Byakuya/Ichigo ByaIchi) Lemon.


Titulo:He don't understand

Pareja:Byakuya/Ichigo ByaIchi

Palabras(Según Word, sin notas):2681

Resumen: Byakuya le observaba pensando , aun sentado, en las mil cosas sobre lo que podía estar pensando Ichigo en aquellos momentos, tal vez en lo que acababa de suceder entre ambos. Sentimientos desconocidos, confusiones y una noche de pasión(Byakuya/Ichigo ByaIchi) Lemon.

Advertencia:Lemon, ¿leíste? LEMON. Y también puede haber una advertencia desde que Byakuya tiene una edad que puede ser veinte veces la de Ichigo. Es la primera vez que escribo en Bleach, y que manejo los caracteres de Ichigo y Byakuya, así que no estoy segura de si están fuera de si, agradezco consejos con ambos.

Disclaimer: Ni Bleach, ni Byakuya ni Ichigo me pertenecen, o ni Ulquiorra ni Gin hubiesen muerto y estarían con Orihime y Rangiku, respectivamente, ¡Ah! Y habría más discusiones entre Byakuya e Ichigo, -3- creo que usted ya lo sabía *bufido*

Notas: Como dije arriba, es la primera vez que escribo en Bleach y es un ByaIchi. Se que esta pareja es rara (Aunque en la sección ingles hay bastante de esta pareja) y más en español. Pero gente, soy rara, y por eso es que hago esto. Probablemente no reciba ningún review, e incluso nadie lo lea, pero bueno, ya lo acepte.

No soy alérgica a los comentarios, así que usted puede señalar sus opiniones, felicitaciones, sugerencias para mi mejore en ortografía y narración y lanzar los tomatazos que guste, eso si, solo critica constructiva. Nada de ``que feo te quedo ´´ sin decir porque.

¡Hey! ¡Si no te gusta el ByaIchi! no se metan conmigo. Porque yo tengo un lanzallamas. E Ichigo tiene a Zangetsu y un lanzallamas. Y Byakuya a Senbonzakura y también un lanzallamas. Todos tenemos lanzallamas. xD. Si no te gusta no estarías leyendo esto, para empezar. Así que dele al botón de atrás que esta arriba y no comentes!

Para los seguidores de mis otros fanfics: No se preocupen, las actualizaciones están cerca, y si usted leyó mi perfil, sabrá que la razón detrás de mi retraso fue el robo de mi pc, aunque ya solucione todo y vengo lista para trabajar.

Ahora sí! Puede leer en paz! *Ommm*

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-

Un sentimiento comenzó a nacer en el corazón de Byakuya.

En realidad, solo había sido algo diminuto, como un grano de arena en una playa, o una gota de agua en la lluvia.

Pero luego empezó a crecer.

Fue cambiando de forma conforme pasaba el tiempo, mientras los acontecimientos que envolvían al Seireitei se iban mostrando poco a poco.

Fue desprecio, como quien ve una mosca encima de su mesa.

Fue interés, como aquel que encuentra algo nuevo en su rutina.

Fue respeto, como el que se tiene por un guerrero al considerarlo un igual.

Fue agradecimiento, como el que se tiene por alguien que te detuvo de hacer algo estúpido.

Y finalmente, un sentimiento que Byakuya nunca pensó que volvería a tener en su vida...

Fue amor...

No era como aquel que había sentido por su esposa, no era menor, ni mayor, solo diferente.

Era de hecho una extraña mezcla de todo aquello que había sido en gran o mayor medida, desprecio, interés, respeto, odiosidad, compañerismo, admiración, dedicación, deber, agradecimiento y muchos más que sinceramente se habían vuelto en algo único e irreconocible.

Todos envueltos alrededor de una sola persona, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Él realmente no quería que fuese algo de una sola vez, y se sorprendió a si mismo al notar que una parte de él quería algo que fuese de una vida.

Pero otra parte, la parte aún herida por la muerte de su esposa, la que todavía tenia miedo de cualquier tipo de calor o contacto sabía que si se clavaba todavía más en lo profundo de su corazón y se marchaba, Byakuya nunca se recuperaría.

Sin embargo, algo sucedió, una serie de acontecimientos que fueron cayendo uno sobre otros hasta volcarse al presente.

No pensó que podría dejar sus emociones correr con tanto fervor, que iba a soltarlas, siempre las había mantenido controladas y ocultas.

Pero entonces recordó que, con su permiso, Rukia había decidido invitar a Ichigo unos días a la mansión Kuchiki, y luego fue llamada para una repentina misión.

No queriendo que Ichigo se fuera, le dijo que pasara la noche en una habitación-muy convenientemente al lado de la de Byakuya- y que esperase por unos días a que ella regresase.

Debido a que era un invitado, y pese a la irritación que le daba a Byakuya tener que atenderlo, tuvo que ser su anfitrión por todos esos días, y Rukia no daba señales de querer aparecer, aunque de vez en cuando enviaba un mensaje diciendo que la misión se había extendido un día mas.

Todo fue fríamente calculado, pensó Byakuya, regañándose por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Y tal vez no tenia sus emociones tan ocultas como pensaba, y que su hermana había notado todo e incluso las de Ichigo.

...Espera...¿Desde cuando era Ichigo y no Kurosaki?...

...Desde que te diste cuenta que estabas sintiendo algo por él, una voz interna le respondió.

Byakuya se iba a arrepentir de esto más tarde, o probablemente no.

Solo el tiempo decidiría.

.

.

.

-Amh...ah...ah...-Sonidos guturales, cuerpos moviéndose y apresurada respiración.

Ichigo se pregunto si acaso el futon no estaría reforzado al piso, que lo fuerte de las embestidas no lo habían acabado moviendo con todo y ellos encima, y si las paredes de la habitación no eran a prueba de sonido, por que todos los de la casa Kuchiki seguramente le debían estar escuchando.

En ningún momento aparto la mirada de aquella figura entre sus piernas, que empujaba en su interior cada centímetro de lo que podía, clavándose en lo mas profundo con cada golpe. La piel pálida perlada en sudor, el cabello azabache suelto goteando y balanceándose, las facciones contrayéndose en placer.

Ichigo nunca pensó que vería a Byakuya de esa forma.

El Kuchiki balanceo un poco sus caderas, dando directo a aquel punto dulce que hizo a Ichigo sentirse en el paraíso unos instantes, dando el más fuerte de sus gemidos, Byakuya repitió nuevamente, tratando de memorizar el lugar.

-Ah!...ah mm...-

Byakuya le miro fijamente, sin parar las embestidas ni unos instantes, parecía igual de asombrado, de tenerlo a él de todas las personas en su dormitorio, de oír su voz con ese tono, gimiendo y lamentándose debajo suyo, rodeando su hombría, apretando las sabanas.

Algo brillo por unos instantes en los ojos del noble, que Ichigo no supo identificar.

Byakuya se sentó sobre el futon, sorprendiendo a Ichigo por el cambio de ángulo repentino mientras le llevaba consigo, sentándole en su regazo y deslizando mas por su espalda el kimono verde oscuro que cargaba en esos momentos, y ahora colgaban de los brazos de Ichigo.

-Sujetate...-Le susurro Byakuya, tomando sus caderas y elevándolas.

-¿Qué...?-

Y comenzó a embestir.

Ichigo abrió su boca lo mas que pudo, sintiendo a Byakuya tocar aquel lugar adorado con cada dura embestida, haciendo temblar su cuerpo con cada una y no tuvo más remedio que aferrarse a los hombros y espalda blancos en busca de algo de control.

Pero lo sabia, mientras sus gemidos se hacían más altos, que eso no se podía.

Byakuya tomo sus caderas, moviéndolas de arriba a abajo para que se encontraran con sus embestidas, sus dedos hundiéndose en la piel melocotón de su parte baja profundamente.

Lo que más avergonzaba a Ichigo, era que él era el único que gemía. En realidad, Byakuya también lo hacia, parecían escaparsele de vez en cuando, perdiendo el control de ellos, en cambio soltaba unos quejidos, gruñidos, y no paraba de apretar los dientes hasta el punto en que Ichigo pensó que iba a molerlos.

Pero aun así, pensó apretando los ojos, las cejas arqueadas: Era muy vergonzoso.

Entonces, se separo un poco, mirando a esos pozos con reflejos de plata que eran los ojos de Byakuya, este también hizo lo mismo, por unos segundos. E hicieron algo que solo habían limitado al comienzo de esta locura:

Se besaron.

Era un apretón, labio contra labio, de hecho, era tan tierno que contrastaba totalmente con lo que estaban haciendo más abajo, pero Ichigo se encontró con que le gustaba bastante, enredando sus dedos en las hebras negro brillante mientras lo profundizaban, abriendo su boca y dejando la lengua de Byakuya entrar a su gusto.

Era graciosos que esas mismas bocas que se movían juntas eran también las que no reparaban en nada para discutir con la otra, en ocasiones tonterías, como cuando Ichigo no le llamaba Taicho, o Byakuya decía una que otra palabra despectiva dirigida en su contra.

Aquello fue borrado rápidamente de su mente, cuando la lengua de Byakuya toco ligeramente la suya, invitándola a bailar.

El agarre se hizo mas fuerte todavía, tanto en el cabello como en las caderas, los gemidos muriendo siendo acallados por el beso húmedo, las lenguas mojadas enredándose.

Ichigo, sintiendo las embestidas, con su propio miembro rozando el fuerte abdomen de Byakuya con cada sube y baja, el beso, todo colmándole de placer. Mientras Byakuya lo sentía, estaba apretando más su miembro con cada ola de placer, Ichigo estrechándose a su alrededor.

Ya no podían más.

-¡By..Byakuya!-Grito Ichigo.

Saltaron el borde del placer, liberación exquisita, Byakuya siguió con sus movimientos, buscando extender el momento, sus pechos salpicados con el semen de Ichigo, y el de Byakuya goteando entre sus piernas.

Byakuya miro fijamente a la criatura que descansaba en su regazo.

Ichigo se dejo caer sobre el futon, su respiración calmándose mientras caía en las desordenadas sabanas, la liberación de Byakuya y el lubricante de canela corriendo entre sus piernas, dándose la vuelta y mirando a la pared.

La luz de la luna atravesó los bellos murales y las vigas crema, pero ninguno presto atención.

Las respiraciones eran apuradas y profundas, buscando todo el oxigeno que sus cuerpos habían consumido en pro del placer, el aire caliente escapando de sus labios y perdiéndose, jadeando.

El pelinegro se dejo caer encima suyo, igualmente cansado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Byakuya se sorprendió cuando, al despertar en medio de la noche, se encontraba solo.

Se levanto lentamente, colocando en su posición el kimono azul oscuro que cargaba en esos momentos y salio de su habitación.

Caminando por el pasillo, encontró alguien de la servidumbre, y rápidamente pregunto sobre el pelinaranja.

-Tal como usted dijo, prepare el baño interior, me extraño que no hubiesen ido después de un par de horas, pero lo mantuve caliente hasta que vi al invitado, debe estar allí en estos momentos ¿Desea algo más?-

-Te lo agradezco, puedes retirarte...-

-Un placer servirle mi señor...-

Byakuya se llevo la mano a la barbilla pensante, un deje de algo preocupado en su mirada, debían ser cerca de la medianoche ¿Por qué Ichigo tomaría un baño a estas horas?

Un pensamiento fugaz cruzo su cabeza, y decidió ir al baño el también a ver que sucedía con el pelinaranja.

Probablemente estaría confundido, y Byakuya, como el maduro en esta ¿relación?, debía hacerse cargo de eso. Ichigo era tan solo un adolescente.

Entrecerró un poco sus ojos en cansancio, sintiéndose algo extraño al recordar que tal vez esta había sido la primera vez del pelinaranja.

O demasiado ocupado tratando de alejar de él las almas que era capaz de ver, cuidar de sus hermanas, ocupándose de gamberros que iban detrás suyo y peleando con Hollows mientras trataba de mantener su vida como un estudiante de preparatoria. Eso sin contar el lío en que se había metido cuando vino a salvar a Rukia.

No le sorprendería si le dijeran que el mocoso aun era virgen, tenia demasiadas cosas que lo mantenían ocupado como para pensar en una novia, o un novio.

Y luego estaba la edad.

Ichigo solo tenia 17 años, y Byakuya era mucho más mayor que eso, no iba a arruinar su vida por estar con un hombre que contaba su edad con siglos.

Tal vez si hubiese aguantado un poco más las ganas de poseer a este joven, vibrante adolescente, nada de esto habría acabado así.

No ayudaba el hecho de que Byakuya no le mostrase el mejor de los sentimientos en la mayoría de las ocasiones, y con su mente rodando entre todo eso, probablemente estaría pensando que había jugando con él.

El vapor brotaba lentamente en el baño, escondiéndole un poco entre los pétalos que cubrían la superficie, y unas cuantas burbujas se pegaban a su piel.

Ichigo levanto un poco de agua, dejándola caer entre sus dedos, escuchando el sonido de las gotas piqueteando en el agua, formando ondas.

Su expresión era como si tuviese su mente en blanco, concentrada únicamente en el movimiento de su mano en el agua, y la calidez que esta le proporcionaba.

Tal vez procesaba que acababa de tener su primera vez con _él_.

Era como si pensase que aquello no debió haber pasado, nunca, y Byakuya se encontró a si mismo estremeciéndose por ello.

No, se dijo, no iba a dejar que eso pasase.

Camino la distancia que quedaba desde la puerta hasta el baño, y no dudo un momento antes de desnudarse rápidamente y hundirse en el agua.

Ichigo soltó un quejido sorprendido, tal vez demasiado suspendido en sus pensamientos que no dio cuenta de la presencia de Byakuya hasta que le tuvo cerca, y se sorprendió aun más cuando sintió la mano del noble tomándole del brazo, y arrastrándole en su dirección.

-¿Qué...?-Pregunto, siendo presionado contra aquel blanco, firme pecho. Levanto un poco la mirada confundió, encontrándose con los pozos plateados observándole como siempre, solo que, un brillo extraño los iluminaba.

O tal vez estar demasiado tiempo en el agua, le había hecho algo con el vapor.

Abrió un poco los ojos, sintiendo como Byakuya tomaba una vasija cercana al borde, recogía un poco de agua y la dejaba caer encima de sus cabellos naranja.

-¿Como te sientes?-Pregunto el pelinegro con voz grave, repitiendo el proceso.

Ichigo realmente no esperaba la pregunta, ni mucho menos el trato.

Había huido de la cama, lo aceptaba, no podía creer que aquello hubiese sucedido con Byakuya de todas las personas en el mundo, y estaba confundido.

Ichigo no respondió hasta luego de unos molestos diez segundos.

-Confundido...-Suspiro.

Confundido por lo que había hecho con él, confundido por sus pensamientos, confundido por lo que sentía.

-¿A que se debe?-Pregunto Byakuya, ocultando su ansiedad bajo su tono de hielo.

Ichigo apretó los ojos.

Porque mientras se bañaba, había recordado a Byakuya encima de él, dentro suyo, el extraño calor que se acumulaba en su abdomen y se esparcía a todo su cuerpo, y las vergonzosas ganas de una repetición.

Y el sentir su espalda rozando con su pecho no estaba ayudando a nada.

-No lo se...¿Tal vez el hecho de que acabo de tener sexo contigo te suena a algo?-Dijo, casi como un grito, arqueándose un poco.

No entendía lo que pasaba, pero todo puede haber sido un error.

Byakuya no pareció inmutarse, tal vez realmente era el bastardo sin emoción que había pensado y todo aquello solo había sido un juego.

Y, oh, sorpresa, estaba enamorado se este bastardo sin emoción.

-Ichigo...-Byakuya susurro parando su trato, acercando sus labios a su oído.

El pelinaranja abrió los ojos ante el pronunciar de su nombre, antes de que las siguientes palabras llegasen.

-Eso no fue sexo, fue hacer el amor...-

¿Eh?

Sintió lo brazos del noble envolviéndole por completo, uniéndolo mas si se podía a su piel.

Y eso le recordó que lo que más le había gustado luego de su encuentro, era el haberse dejado caer, con el peso del noble encima suyo, fundiéndose en algo muy parecido en un abrazo, y la felicidad que le embargo de sentir sus brazos envolviendo su cuerpo, y la cercanía de ambos.

Era el sentimiento que tenias cuando, por ejemplo, abrazabas a la persona que te gustaba y te ponía contento.

Él había sonreído en ese instante.

Era una sonrisa tonta, como quien se encuentra sumido en una gran felicidad y no podía creárselo, pero contento de que fuera real.

De hecho, era felicidad, y sintió que no había suficiente tiempo para disfrutar ese momento.

Simplemente no parecía ser cierto, pero el cariño en el abrazo de Byakuya en aquel momento, justo ahora, le confundían aun más.

-¿Hacer el amor, dices?-Pregunto, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Debes estar bromeando...-Dijo despectivamente.

Pero Ichigo, decidido a vaciar todas sus preocupaciones no paro allí.

-¿Y ahora que sigue? Ahora que tuviste lo que querías me vas a dejar de lado ¿No es así?-

Byakuya contuvo un suspiro, justo lo que había pensado, el mocoso había dejado que su temperamento impulsivo dominase su mente, para variar.

-Ichigo...-Le llamo.

El pelinaranja volteo hacia él, cuestionandose sobre a lo que Byakuya iba y abrió la boca altanero.

-¿Que quieres...hmp?-

Solo para que Byakuya se la comiera con un beso.

Nuevamente, era un toque suave, tierno y cálido, no buscaba nada más allá de eso, y comunicaba un amor y una pasión que Ichigo no estaba seguro si podría asimilarlos completamente y le hicieron dudar de sus propias palabras.

Unos cinco segundos fue lo que duro el beso, lo suficiente para atrapar su respiración y dejarle descolocado y sonrojado por unos segundos.

-Creo que no has entendido lo que quiero, Ichigo, así que te lo diré de la siguiente forma: Quiero algo serio contigo-

Aquellas palabras, que por debajo podía notarles un deje de posesión, le dejaron desestabilizado por unos instantes.

Eso realmente no se lo esperaba

¡Byakuya hablaba en serio!

Sus miradas se cruzaron de repente, y Byakuya vio que el rostro de Ichigo también cargaba con algo.

_¿No estas jugando conmigo, verdad?_

Y él...

_Te amo._

Y entonces...

_¿Realmente quieres a este inmaduro, temperamental adolescente?_

Y él, por su parte...

_¿Estás seguro de que quieres a este inflexible, muy mayor, hombre sin emociones?_

Y ambos...

_Por supuesto._

-¿Vas...a hacerte...responsable, de tus acciones?-Pregunto Ichigo.

El tono de voz con la que pregunto, estaba llena de mas significado que esas cuatro palabras.

Ichigo Kurosaki, sin duda, era fascinante.

_Tal vez el riesgo..._

Byakuya cerro los ojos, abriéndola luego de unos instantes, la respuesta saliendo de su boca.

-Sí...-

Y luego, sus labios se juntaron, con una sonrisa.

-Y como al parecer...dudas que nuestro anterior encuentro fue hacer el amor...dejame darte una experiencia un poco más cercana...aquí, y ahora-

_...Valdría la pena._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-_

Y ahí lo tienen!

Tal vez nadie lea este fic, tal vez sea la única que gusta del ByaIchi en la sección español y todos me crean loca, pero tengo la esperanza que hay alguien allá afuera que también le guste y no este sola en el mundo! XD. (Bueno, si lo ponemos en el mundo, las de la sección en ingles me hacen suficiente compañía -¡son muchas!- pero en cuanto a la sección en español me siento como la caraota negra entre el plato de arroz XD)

Mmmm...no se...siento que lo hice como medio precipitado...¿Ustedes que dicen?

La retroalimentación es amor!, así que por favor no me maten de hambre y denle clic al sexy botoncito ahí abajo :3

_" Listen to me… Dying a honorable death… Dying in your arms… Knowing I will be remembered… It's more than I could ever… have hoped for."_

"_Escuchame... Tener una muerte honorable... Morir en tus brazos... Saber que seré recordado... Es más de lo... que pude haber deseado"_

_Byakuya a Ichigo_

_Sorrowful Tears of the Moon_

_by Tango Dancer._


End file.
